deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sepoy
The Sepoys 'were a group of Indian conscripts employed by the East India Trading Company that acted as soldiers for the British Empire. The Sepoys were first employed when the Empire conquered the Mughal territories in India. The Sepoys had been employed for several years under the British, but due to the fears of both lower pay and loss of land, they rebelled against the British. The actual fighting was sparked by rumors that the paper cartridges in which the Sepoys' gunpowder washeld were coated in pig lard - which offended the Hindu and Muslim majorities as they needed to bite down and tear away to open the cartidges. On May 10, 1857, the Sepoys of Meerut rebelled against their leaders. As the conflict escalated in the town, surrounding areas in central India and the upper Gangetic also erupted into rebellion against the British. The power of the East Company was in considerable threat, as the Sepoys were professionally trained and being funded by several noble families in the Mughal empire Delhi, Cawnpore, and more were all covered in war because of this conflict. However, despite the combined resources of the noble families, the Sepoy rebellion was quelled after an entire year of prolonged combat. The British Empire sent troops to India, who worked alongside civilian volunteers, the kingdom of Nepal, and local irregular troops. After the fall of Gwalior, the Sepoys stopped being employed by the British and the Company lost its hold in India for good. The remaining Sepoys were later incorporated into the Indian army, and remain so to this day. Battle vs. Gurkhas (by El Alamein) ''Meerut, India 1857 The dim pink-orange glow of dawn crept slowly over the shadows of the British Army barracks, the flag hanging dormant in the still morning air, the lone British sentry completely asleep at the gates, his head tucked down into his coat to shield it from the cold of the night now gone. He shifts uncomfortably and rolls to his side as he wakes, eyes squinting through the early morning sun. Yellowish orange streaked over the horizon as the sun rose, dancing like flames, licking hungrily up at the air until they poured out a dense black smoke that curled up into the heavens. The British sentry shook himself awake as he stared into the distance. The British outpost stationed half a kilometer to the east, near the arsenal, was on fire. As he unsteadily grabbed his musket and ducked back into the gates to wake the garrison, he realized it was still night. This was no sunrise. It was a rebellion. *** '''Sepoys: Gurkhas: Five Sepoys milled angrily about in the smoldering wreckage of the outpost, summarily executing any of the injured and stunned British soldiers crying feebly in the ruins. Their sword bayonets slid in and out of the prostrate bodies stretched across the ground. Their frustration was evident as they indulged in their violent revenge. The Sepoys were so invested in their massacre that they didn't even notice as five Gurkha soldiers crept through the open gate of the outpost and took cover behind a low wooden palisade. Leaping up with a ferocious war cry, they let loose with a volley of musket fire that instantly killed one of the Sepoys. As the body collapsed to the ground the other Sepoys looked up in shock as the five Nepalese warriors charged forward, armed with pistols and huge Kukri knives. Quickly lowering their ragtag mixture of carbines and muskets, the Sepoys retaliated with a volley of return fire that threw one of the advancing Gurkha soldiers to the side, a gaping hole torn through his torso by the .75 caliber musket balls. The Gurkhas closed in, engaging the Sepoys in a vicious hand-to-hand melee. Frantically, the Sepoys threw their muskets and carbines in the way of the first wild swing of the Kukri knife. One of the Gurkhas got his knife stuck halfway through the barrel. Without missing a beat, he planted his foot on the chest of the Sepoy and kicked hard, forcing the Indian conscript to the ground and freeing the Kukri in the same fluid motion. Spinning around, he followed up with a second, harder kick to the jaw as the Sepoy attempted to stand, sending blood and teeth flying from the man's mouth. The next strike was a hard downward diagonal slash from the Kukri that completely severed the unfortunate Sepoy's chin from the rest of his head and went down deep into the neck. Screaming in a battle rage, the Gurkha raised his bloody Kukri high in the air, only to be bayoneted in the back by another Sepoy. As the Indian soldier twisted the bayonet out of his victim's body, he turned, only to come face-to-face with a Gurkha wielding two flintlock pistols. The other two Sepoys were squaring off against the other two Gurkhas, trying desperately to hold their assailants at a distance with their bayonets. One of the Gurkhas made a feint, prompting the nervous Sepoy to retaliate with a forward thrust. Grabbing the barrel of the carbine, the Gurkha pulled the weapon from the Sepoy's hands and swung it full force, clubbing the man with the stock of his own weapon. The Sepoy fell hard but his teammate rushed forward, stabbing the Gurkha in the upper thigh, missing his groin by inches. The Gurkha yelled in pain as the Sepoy pushed the blade deeper in, forcing the Gurkha to stumble backwards. The other Gurkha pulled out his flintlock pistol and fired point-blank at the Sepoy, killing him with a shot to the throat. A deep crimson geyser erupted from the Sepoy's neck and he crumpled to the ground in a fountain of blood. Falling to a knee, the wounded Gurkha angrily pulled the bayonet from his midsection and struggled to stand. The Sepoy he had hit with the musket had since gotten back to his feet. Recovering a discarded musket on the ground, he coolly shot the downed Gurkha in the gut. The Gurkha flinched as the round tore through his midsection before he sank soundlessly back into the ground. The Gurkha who had drawn two pistols on his opponent pulled the triggers, only to find two misfires. Both men paused as they registered the weapon's failure. The Sepoy recovered first, charging forward and tackling the Gurkha to the ground. The Nepalese soldier swung his pistols like clubs, pounding hard on the Sepoy's back, but it was too late--the Sepoy had already brought his opponent to the ground. Wrapping his hands around the Gurkha's face, the Sepoy dug his thumbs into his enemy's eyes and slamming the back of his head repeatedly against the hard ground. The Gurkha shrieked in agony and kicked wildly, but his desperate thrashing was little more than the agonized death throes of a fatally wounded man. The Sepoy continued this brutal gouging long after the Gurkha had ceased to fight back. The last Gurkha slammed hard into this Sepoy, knocking the Indian soldier off of the body of his dead teammate, and slashed his Kukri hard across his arm, leaving a serious wound. The Gurkha looked behind him just in time to spot the other Sepoy approaching with his bayonet ready, and jumped to the side in time to avoid a stabbing thrust attack. The bayonet-armed Sepoy stood between the Gurkha and his injured squadmate. The Gurkha locked eyes with his opponent, held out his Kukri in a taunting gesture, and reached down to draw his last flintlock pistol. The Sepoy raised his carbine and aimed. Both men pulled the trigger at the same time--the Gurkha's shot went high and missed as he jerked back from the impact of the Sepoy's shot, which had hit him directly in the chest. The Gurkha dropped his Kukri and his pistol, looked down at his injury, up at his killer, and then died. Suddenly, an eerie silence had returned to the outpost. The Sepoy looked down and offered an arm to his injured teammate. Pulling the man to his feet, the Sepoy raised his rifle with one hand and gave a cry of victory. This would be a message to the British--not even their feared Gurkhas would stop them. Now nothing would stand in their way. Expert's Opinion The Sepoys had more reliable and more advanced weaponry which allowed them to keep their foes back at a distance, securing their victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Mosby's Rangers (by LB&SCR) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Battle vs. Bushwhackers (by HanSolo69) Sepoys Bushwhackers In a quiet valley, five Indian sepoys rest and tend to their horses at their camp. They went over a map of a nearby colony, where the British occupiers have begun hoarding gunpowder in. Little did they know, however, that about a hundred yards away, a single soldier was spying on them. Putting away his telescope, he sprints away until he returns to four other volunteer bushwhackers of the Confederate Army.“Only five. Should be quick.” he told the lieutenant. The officer scratched his chin. “Mount up. We hit ‘em hard, then get lost.” A couple minutes later, the Sepoy commander pours some tea as they continue to conduct their strategy. Suddenly, his attention is drawn to the horizon. Something doesn’t seem right. He listens intently. Nothing. He tries even harder. This time, he can faintly make out the clacking of hooves. The realization hits him. “रक्षात्मक पदों! अभी व!” (Defensive positions! Now!) he shouted, reaching for his Beaumont-Adams revolver. “यह क्या है?” (What is it?) one responded. “कैवलरी आ!” (Cavalry approaching!) he answered rapidly. Sure enough, five mounted figures rode into view. After spotting the camp below, they charge at full speed, shouting and hollering the entire time. In response, the Sepoys scramble to their combative positions. One of them finishes loading a cartridge into his Victoria carbine. He aims and fires. He misses the bushwhacker lieutenant but hits his horse in the neck. After neighing in pain, the poor creature crashes to the ground, sending the Confederate flying. This brings the bushwhacker’s charge to a halt. Seeing a window of opportunity, the Sepoy leader orders three of his men to charge. As the men take off running, he turns the remaining soldier. “तुम, एक घोड़े को पकड़ो और मेरे पीछे हो जाओ.” (You, grab a horse and follow me.). The bushwhacker lieutenant scrambles himself off of the ground. With his horse dead, he was as good as dead. His men had ceased their charge, throwing off their entire strategy. He turned and saw that three Sepoys charging. He unholsters his Colt Navy revolver and fires. After missing twice, he nails a Sepoy in the forehead, throwing him on his back . Meanwhile, two horseback bushwhackers continue the charge, while the other two dismount and run to assist their leader. They help him to his feet. They then fire their Enfield musketoons at the charging Sepoys. One shot hit a Sepoy in the leg, sending him to the ground, As he tries to pick himself back up, another shot strikes him in the heart, killing him instantly . In response, his comrade aims his carbine and follows, hitting the bushwhacker in the throat . Concurrently, the two mounted Confederates reign in their horses as they approach the camp. They gaze at it but find no one. “What the hell? You said there were five!” one shouts to the other. “There were f-wait. Look!” Just then, the Sepoy commander and his subordinate rise out from behind a hill, charging their American attackers. The leader fires his revolver rapidly, forcing the two bushwhackers to split. One of them tries to fall back, but the leader gives chase. The other Confederate charges at the remaining Sepoy, cavalry saber at the ready. However, the Sepoy readies his cavalry lance. When the two collide, its no contest. The lance pierces the bushwhacker in the chest, knocking him from his horse . After hitting the ground, he drags along with the Sepoy until he frees his lance from the body. He rides forward to inspect his fallen enemy, then charges in the direction of his commander. The foot mounted Sepoy fires his carbine at the two pinned bushwhackers. The fire once again, but to no avail. Then, the leader smirks cockily. As the Sepoy reloads his carbine, the retreating bushwhacker approaches rapidly, reading his sword. The Sepoy notices him, turning and rushing to finish reloading. He is too late, however, as the bushwhacker swings his saber at the man’s face, killing him . His two comrades stand up smiling. The mounted Confederate raises his sword, laughing in victory. Suddenly, a bullet rips into the back of his head and exits his forehead. He drops his sword and slumps off of his steed . The two remaining bushwhackers then see the Sepoy commander charging on horseback with his smoking revolver, with another in tow. Quickly, the lieutenant raises and fires his Colt. He kills the horse of the Sepoy commander, returning the favor and sending him to the ground. In spite of this, his comrade continues forward, talwar at the ready. In a pure act of audacity, the bushwhacker leader countercharges on foot. The mounted Sepoy swings his sword at the American’s head. The bushwhacker ducks, and parries. He sticks his saber into the Sepoy’s stomach. He cries out in pain and falls from the horse. The bushwhacker draws back his saber as the man dies . Meanwhile, the Sepoy commander regains his footing. He turns to see a bushwhacker aiming a Colt revolver at him. He dives behinds his fallen horse for cover. While ducking, he notices his holster carbine on the saddle. He quickly unstraps it while the bushwhacker continues to fire. Soon enough, however, the revolver stops firing, only giving off the clicking of an empty cylinder. The Confederate is stopped dead in his tracks. With this, the Sepoy rises up and fires his carbine. The .733 caliber cartridge flies into the man’s mouth and exits through the back of his skull . As he walks out into the open, he notices the remaining bushwhacker staring him down. Out of ammo, he unsheathed his talwar saber. Swords at the ready, both men charged directly at the other. Both draw back and clang their sabers together. After the shock wears off, the Sepoy uppercuts the bushwhacker in the stomach, dropping him to the ground. As the Confederate gets back up, he draws his Arkansas toothpick to dual-wield with his saber. He feigns at the Sepoy and slashes at the Sepoys stomach. The Indian dodges, and parries with his talwar. He nicks the bushwhacker on the upper arm. The bushwhacker responds by planting the toothpick in the Sepoy’s leg. He cries out in pain and anger. He socks the bushwhacker in the jaw. As the Confederate stumbles back, he draws back his talwar and swings. The sword strikes the bushwhacker across the throat. He clutches his throat and stumbles to the ground, dead . After pulling the knife from his leg, the Sepoy raises his talwar in the air and shouts in victory. WINNER: SEPOY MUTINEERS Expert's Opinion While the Bushwhackers were undoubtedly the more brutal of the two, the fact of the matter was that the Sepoys were not only better trained but better armed. This a battle between a unit and a ragtag group of volunteers. Additionally, the bushwhackers preferred battle tactics were to hit and run or massacre a town or farm; they actually weren't much in a head-on confrontation, while the Sepoys were renouned, battle-tested soldiers. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Rebels